In order to control and regulate industrial installations, large numbers of input and output signals from a large number of actuators and sensors have to be combined in a control system for further processing. This is usually performed in centralized or decentralized electronics cabinets by means of cabinet-internal wiring systems for electrically connecting the actuators and sensors to superordinate control systems. Nowadays, this cabinet-internal signal wiring is performed in what are known as jumpering units which, according to a wiring plan which is defined during the installation plan, are configured such that the inputs and outputs of the various actuators and sensors are electrically connected to the corresponding inputs and outputs of the control systems in accordance with the installation plan.
For the purpose of reliable operation, a wiring test has to be carried out before the installation is put into operation. A simple test method involves testing each individual signal wiring arrangement in succession by means of a continuity test device in order to determine whether the signal wiring also corresponds to the wiring from the wiring list which is planned and stored for this installation. A method of this kind is time-consuming and, specifically in the case of large electronics cabinets, or else arrangements which are composed of a plurality of subordinate distributor cabinets, usually cannot be implemented by one tester.